


glow

by gymthree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith/Dark Shiro, I might make this the first part of a series??, In the Beginning of Season 2 Episode 9, Kuro (freeform), M/M, One-Shot, Sheithlentines, Spoilers, maybe will be continued in another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gymthree/pseuds/gymthree
Summary: Keith didn’t know when it’d started, but, for a second, when Shiro first opened his eyes, Keith thought he saw them glow yellow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my sheithlentines gift to twitter user @angry_dorito! i hope you enjoy it!

Keith didn’t know when it’d started.

The first time he saw it - or, at least, he  _ thought  _ he saw it - was in the first night.

Everyone was in his shack, they were waiting for Shiro to wake up. The other three had fallen asleep in the living room, but Keith was waiting, awake, by his bed, where Shiro slept. He looked peaceful, but he looked  _ so different…  _ His hair, the scar across his nose, whatever were those clothes he was wearing and even a bionic arm… 

Shiro sat up in a sudden move that startled the younger man, whose eyes widened in shock. Snapping him out of his thoughts, Shiro turned his head, probably looking for the previous Garrison staff that was analysing him, the men who Keith had knocked out with three strong punches. When he saw Keith, though, his shoulders dropped in relief, and a small smile took over his lips, weakly, but there nonetheless.

“Keith. Keith, it’s… You. You’re really here?” Before the boy had the chance to answer, he looked around and his smile widened a bit. “I’m really here. Am I here? Is this a dream?”

“It’s not a dream,” Keith said, letting his head fall down and rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  _ It almost seems like one _ , he thought.  _ You’re back. You’re… You’re back. _

Shiro stood up and wandered out of the room, slowly, examining everything around him, looking at the posters on the walls and all the objects on shelves, everything. Keith didn’t follow him immediately, something on his mind he was trying to catch on to.

For a second, when Shiro first opened his eyes, Keith thought he saw them glow yellow. Maybe he just imagined it, he didn’t even know where that came from. It seemed real, but it probably wasn’t… Keith was just tired. Yeah, that’s it. He was just tired.

  
  
  


He didn’t believe that for long.

The second time the glow came was right after everyone had arrived from getting the Green and Yellow Lions. He was looking at Shiro from the corner of his eye, admiring his smile and confidence, when he saw it again. The man’s eyes flashed yellow, and he turned around to face him completely.

Once again, it was gone.

Keith knew he wasn’t tired, but no one seemed to have seen what he saw - everyone was acting normally, everything was still happening smoothly. It’d only happened for a fraction of a second, anyway, so this time, Keith assumed it was his mind, his sight, playing with him. Nothing serious, not even something real.

Breathing in and out slowly to shake off the thoughts, Keith couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. He couldn’t help but feel like there was something wrong he wasn’t noticing, although he was pretty sure that there was nothing to notice.

Nothing wrong.

  
  
  


It was getting harder to keep denying that either something was up with Shiro, or Keith was having serious hallucinations.

Although he seemed to be the only one seeing the yellow glow, noticing the yellow glow, he knew that it wasn’t just something he was making up. Shiro reassured him that everything was fine, but _it wasn’t._ If it was, then he wouldn’t see the older man’s eyes shine yellow now and then. If everything was fine, he would be able to brush off the feeling of uncertainty that haunted him. He’d be able to shake off the prospect of missing something that’s in his face, something he 

should be able to see, something he should be able to defeat.

For some time, he considered being paranoid.

Maybe that was it, he thought. Maybe he was simply paranoid over Galra, the war, and everything, and just needed to calm down. He avoided Shiro for that reason, trying to figure things out by himself to then be able to face the man again. It was getting really difficult, because besides the glow - that he’d found out to be a Galran feature and that was  _ really  _ stressing him out -, there was a mess of unresolved feelings inside him, and they just made it harder and harder for him to try and directly talk to Shiro.

So Keith ended up just fighting his battles and taking whatever time he had to think, closing up and getting angry when he should be opening up and bonding with the team. He couldn’t think straight for a second, and no one’s supposed to work properly when their mind’s all over the place. They were winning their battles, and if that ended up not happening, they would try again, and that’s what mattered.

And then, the whole unsteady wormhole  _ thing  _ happened.

Obviously, nothing about Galra eyes even _neared_ his mind while he was trying to figure out how to leave the planet they’d crash landed in, help out Shiro and his wound. He was simply desperate, and not for a second did he stop to think of now seemingly superficial worries like if it really was just his mind playing with him and making him see stupid things on the Black Paladin’s eyes. Instead, if any selfish worries related to Shiro crossed his mind, they were certainly about whatever mess it was Keith felt towards him. Whatever mess they _were_.

_ What were they? _

Best friends? Whatever bond they had from Garrison days could’ve worn out, because they’d grown apart a bit after all the time Shiro had spent away. More than just friends? If so, Keith didn’t see where or how that still stood. Brothers by heart? If so, that’d be surely _very disappointing._ Sure, they’d grown up as friends, Shiro was sort of a brother to Keith, but he didn’t want purely a familiar type relation with the older man. 

He only remembered about the eyes issue that had been troubling him so much when they got back to the Castle of Lions, and after that he started watching Shiro a bit. Nothing seemed to occur, so he let that go, as if it was right in time for worries about his knife and  _ himself  _ being Galra to flood his mind.

  
  
  


It turns out, he was.

It turns out, there actually was Galra blood running through his veins. As soon as the blade awoke in his hand, Keith forgot anything that had to do with Galra  _ Shiro  _ and thought about Galra  _ himself. _

And that’s all he thought about.

Until he and Shiro were alone in a hallway, going to their rooms to get some rest before the next day, when Keith would leave with Hunk and Shiro with Lance and Pidge. They were in silence, only the constant rhythm of  _ thump, thump, thump  _ of the soles of their armors against the ground.

Shiro stopped, interrupting the absolute rhythm. Keith was far too lost in thought to _notice_ anything different. He was too distracted to notice a shift in the rhythm.

“Keith?” Shiro called.

“Yeah?” Keith answered, finally stopping and looking back over his shoulder, at his friend and fellow paladin. Shiro was looking down, his bangs and brows casting shadows over his eyes and making it hard for Keith to properly see his face. A lump formed in Keith’s throat as the Black Paladin took step after step, closer, slowly, very slowly. The younger man was forced to take his own steps back, until his back his the metal wall and he couldn’t go anywhere. Shiro kept coming closer, stopping when their faces were inches apart, and Keith could barely swallow, looking so intently and nervously into Shiro’s grey eyes.

Grey?

It was there. And it all came back.

There was a slight yellow glow behind his eyes. More in his sclera than anything else, but  _ there.  _ It seemed to line the outsides of the bright grey orb his iris was, creating a yellow circle that glowed more than the rest of the eye.

“S-Shiro?”

Shiro closed his eyes and one single, loud, full laugh left the man’s lips. He opened his eyes again, and they were full yellow now. No iris, no pupil, no white,  _ nothing _ , but this plain yellow colour that  _ glowed. _

“Shiro’s not here, little kitty.”

  
  
  


Keith could  _ just barely  _ swallow, breathe, all raggedy and raspy and scratching at the insides of his throat. It obviously didn’t help when Shiro - or whoever,  _ whatever _ , was there, in his body - wrapped his bionic hand around his neck, and turned it on. Squeezing his eyes shut, Keith waited for death to come in a matter of split seconds. It didn’t, though; there was no cuts, no shocks, no harm for him, his skin or his neck. There was just this warmth and tightness around his neck, and if he looked down, he could see the pinkish light of the Galra technology.

“Don’t do this to me. Don’t--”

“Pff, what do you think I am? You don’t even know who I am,” Shiro,  _ or whatever _ , teased, slimming the distance between their faces just to bite air right in front of Keith’s nose and pull his back. “You can’t affect me, little kitty. You don’t even make sense. Keith, Keith, Keith…,” he sighed, his chest rising slowly and falling quick.

“What do you mean?” Keith choked, feeling his face flush with anger. It wasn’t  _ fair  _ that  _ that  _ was in Shiro, controlling Shiro. He already had enough to deal with.

“Huh?” The man tilted his head and widened his eyes, inching closer in a fast movement. He looked almost manic, and Keith wanted to cry.

“What do you m-uh-ean, I don’t make sense?”

“Ooh,  _ that.  _ Oh, come on!” He shrugged, playful, teasing, but always mean. “You are  _ Galra.  _ And you go along and protect all those useless people, and you play along with the ‘good guys’, but  _ come. On!  _ You’re weak! We’re both Galra, I understand, you should too.”

“They aren’t useless people, they’re innocent people! They don’t deserve to be harmed. They didn’t do  _ anything  _ to Galra! You know that! Shiro, come  _ on _ , yourself!”

The man in Shiro’s body chuckled and tapped his foot on the floor, his grip on the Red Paladin’s neck not loosening even a teeny tiny bit.

“Are you deaf, little kitty? Shiro’s not here. Your precious, loved Shiro isn’t here. Now just  _ how  _ do you feel about that?”

Keith froze.

“W-what?”

“You know Shiro’s not stupid, little kitty. You know he’s not made of stone either. You two, with all these stupid  _ emotions _ , honestly!” He gnarled **,** baring his suddenly sharp canines. “Your Blade of Marmora simulation, too.  _ Your friend desperately wants to see you!  _ Couldn’t you be a  _ little  _ bit more obvious, little kitty?” He smirked, and bowed down slightly, their noses a millimeter apart.

“S-shut up,” Keith stuttered, trying so hard to sound confident and decisive, but failing miserably. One, he couldn’t even breathe properly; two, he was insanely nervous; three, that was a very fragile topic for him, and his face was burning red, not only with anger anymore, but also embarrassment.

“OOH! Is this a vulnerability? A weakness, little kitty?” The man tilted his head from side to side in split seconds, and his face was so close the movements were making Keith dizzy. “You  _ love  _ him. You  _ love  _ him, and you can’t even be  _ open  _ about it.” Keith felt tears growing in the corners of his eyes, and looked down at every single one of the disdainful features distorted in Shiro’s face. That  _ really  _ wasn’t Shiro. “You  _ love  _ him,” he continued, very slowly, “and you won’t be able to make the right choice to  _ save  _ the universe if his  _ life  _ is in question. What a  _ good, selfless guy  _ you are, Keith.”

Keith’s heart bled in bitterness and pain hearing every single syllable pierce through him.  _ Shiro’s voice.  _ Even though he  _ knew  _ it wasn’t Shiro, his brain couldn’t keep up with the dizzying interaction and closeness, the hand wrapped around his neck hindering his breathing, and the way  _ his _ voice pronounced all those hateful, mean words. None of that made sense, and Keith didn’t have the oxygen in his body to process all of it.

“Stop,” he asked, he  _ pleaded _ . No more inhibitions, only this raw desperation for familiarity and the Shiro he knew. Where  _ was  _ the Shiro he knew? Did he even know Shiro? “Let Shiro go.”

“Oh, little kitty, it’s not me who has to let Shiro go. It’s Shiro who needs to let go of me,” he whispered, breath warm puffing through his lips and hitting Keith’s skin. “But poor man can’t even  _ remember  _ me,  _ notice  _ me, so he can’t let me go. Unfortunately,” he pouted, all too teasing and all too fake, “you’re going to have to deal with me for a  _ while. _ ”

“I’m going to help him. You’re n--”

“Ha! There’s nothing you can do, little kitty. Let your loved man be haunted by his demons, let him be haunted by _me_. Leave him. There’s nothing you can do.”

The man spoke slowly, and Keith hurt more with every word. That wasn’t true. That was too painful to be true, but… Sometimes the truth is harsh, isn’t it?

“Who are you?  _ What are you? _ ” Keith asked, voice raspy and desperate.

“I’m the improved version of your Shiro,” he answered, closing his eyes and smiling that lopsided grin that looked wrong in his face now, now that it wasn’t sweet and strong like always, but mean and irritating.

“You’re not  **any** improvement,” Keith replied, raising one eyebrow and swallowing hard, face more challenging than anything.

“You don’t think so? Really?” The man widened his eyes and pouted, his look of faux-sadness making Keith want to punch him in the face. The only thing stopping him was the fact that it was Shiro’s face.

“No. You’re worse than almost anything I’ve ever come across, actually.”

Keith looked down into those bright yellow eyes, that seemed to scan his own for any weakness, any spasm that showed that the confidence and strength was but a masquerade. He held on and didn’t show the side of him that was afraid. He couldn’t.

“Oh, you’re stubborn! I’m Kuro,” the other man raised his hand and offered it for Keith to shake, already knowing it’d be ignored and despised. “Can’t you be  _ nice,  _ little kitty?”

“Kuro, huh?” Keith groaned, trying hard not to spit on Kuro’s face. “How  _ sarcastic  _ can you be?”

“What, me?” Kuro took his hand to his chest and planted it there, fakingly offended. “I didn’t do  _ anything _ , boy. Don’t you blame an innocent person.”

“Innocent?  _ Innocent?  _ I  _ doubt  _ you’re innocent.”

“My God! You really can’t be nice, now can you, little kitty?”

“Oh fuck o--”

“Watch that mouth! You wouldn’t say that in front of  _ Shiro _ , would you? So be nice to me. Be nice to me too - did you forget I can kill you right now?” Kuro smirked, and Keith’s eyes widened a split second before he felt a sting through his neck, and was released.

Knees weak, he almost fell onto the floor, supporting his weight to the wall a second before, and sucked in a series of full breaths, gasping repeatedly. His left hand flew to his neck and, the moment his fingertip brushed the skin, he flinched in pain - Kuro had burnt his neck, just above fabric. It would probably fade soon, Kuro obviously wouldn’t be as stupid as to leave a mark in Keith that would last, but it could probably be hidden. 

He raised his head and looked up at Kuro. He had a cocky look that didn’t look right in Shiro’s face, but it was almost as if the yellow glow put some sense into it. Galra really could transform anything they came across.

Resisting a sudden craving to bare his teeth and attack with nails and pure strength - a very _stupid_ craving, because Shiro was ten times stronger than him, and Kuro wouldn’t think twice about counterattacking if Keith attacked -, Keith felt his bayard materialise in his right hand, and analysed Kuro for two seconds before standing up straight, head perked up and breath steadying.

“Oh, a sword!” Kuro puts his hands over his mouth and shifts his gaze between the sword and Keith’s face, his voice full with pretend amazement. “What are you going to do with it?  _ Cut me?  _ Cut the body of your precious,  _ precious  _ Shiro?”

“Shut up,” Keith’s voice broke for a instant, and Kuro threw his head back, laughing. Feeling a single tear roll down his cheek, Keith took a step forward and tightened his grip on the sword. Kuro looked back straight, back at Keith, and snickered.

“You’re not going to hurt me, little kitty. We both know that.”

“Where  _ is  _ Shiro?” Keith took another daring step forward, and Kuro sighed, rolling his eyes at the Red Paladin and the sword in his hands.

“It’s all cliché, really. All that, ‘he’s also here inside the body, I just took control of the mind’, stuff. But there’s not that whole ‘you can awake him’ thing. Nah, I’m fully here,” he chuckled, shaking his arms to show he was actually in control of everything. Keith hated it, but as he swallowed hard and felt his adam’s apple bob, he knew the cliché didn’t fully apply. He’d either have to be lucky enough for Shiro to take back control, or he’d have to…

_ Oh God. _

_ Please _ , he thought, moving his head to the side and inhaling a deep breath,  _ can I be lucky? For once? _

“What’re you thinking? Are you considering killing me?” Kuro flashed a grin and inched closer, until they were less than an inch apart. He looked down and at Keith’s lips, just slightly parted. Keith’s breath hitched for a moment and a blush creeped up his cheeks. Kuro looked back up at his eyes - it was kind of hard to follow where he was gazing at when there was no pupil and no iris, but Keith managed -, and his words came out a provoking whisper. “What’s going on in that little braincage of yours?”

Keith breathed in and out, holding himself back from punching the guy in the guts. He’d end up stabbing him, because his instincts would make him punch Kuro with his right hand - the one holding the sword. “ _ Fuck off.  _ Personal space, if you may? You want me to be nice to you, and you’re not even nice to me. Hypocrite.”

“ _ You’re  _ a hypocrite, for that same reason. Also, because you surely wouldn’t mind if it was  _ Shiro  _ in your personal space, now would you?”

“I’m going to stab you in the balls,” Keith hissed, sure that his knuckles were turning white on the sword’s handle.

“Ha!” Kuro threw his hands up to his shoulders, palms turned upward, and breathed out a laugh. His gaze dropped, and he arched an eyebrow. “No you won’t,” he sang, and took a couple of steps back to let Keith explode  _ alone in his personal space _ .

Talking about said explosion, it was internalized. Keith was about to cut Kuro into pieces, but he reminded himself that, past those annoying eyes glowing yellow, there was the Shiro he knew. The Shiro he knew and loved.

Love sucks.

“Leave him alone,” he said, shrugging. “Why are you even here? Annoying me, annoying Shiro, wasting our time?”

“I was just waiting to make the perfect comeback, little kitty,” Kuro chuckled, and started walking up and down a stretch of the hallway. “I’m sure you’ve noticed I was here; I’ve seen you. You’re the one I’ve seen the most; you’re always looking at Shiro, you’re hard  _ not  _ to notice. Also, your  _ hairstyle _ ! Oof, I’m getting sidetracked. Anyways,” Kuro smiled, and turned at Keith for a second. Keith tilted his neck and the sound of its crack made the bigger man shiver and laugh. “Finally found out you’re Galran, like me, and your sappy feelings are now more obvious than the fact that, I don’t know, Allura’s a bitch--!”

“Don’t say that about her,” Keith murmured, clearly not self-confident in his protection of the Princess.

“Are you really going to protect someone that is being so prejudicial against you?  _ Really?  _ Unbelievable, little kitty, truly unbelievable--”

“Just fucking shut up!” The Red Paladin shouted, closing his eyes and letting tears roll down his face. He’d admitted it to himself now - he couldn’t take that anymore. All of Kuro’s bullshit. All of that. He couldn’t handle any of it! And the whole ‘I want you to lead Voltron’? Keith felt like the weight of life was pushing him down until he was completely buried.

“Oops, I guess I really irritated you, didn’t I, little kitty?”

Keith sighed. Was all of that a joke? That’s what it seemed like now. A stupid smile took over his lips, a sad, ignorant smile. “Fuck off, Kuro. Just fuck off.”

Unbeatable, and already accepting his duty, Keith strode forward until he was  _ right  _ in front of Kuro, who looked at him mildly confused, but questioning at the same time. Although that was Shiro’s face, simply the yellow glow erased any familiarity. Shiro was always far less familiar to Keith after coming back, with his hair different, the scar across his nose, his entire figure. Now, talking like that, acting like that, eyes  _ glowing  _ like that…

Although Keith wished there was something he could hold onto, there was something he had to do. And nothing could keep him back from taking the universe away from a compromising situation.

“You’re not Shiro,” Keith said, his voice so emotionless that both himself and the other man were shocked. Before Kuro could interrupt him with a sarcastic comeback, Keith proceeds. “As much as I want you to be, I want him to be back, I’m never getting back the Shiro I fell in love with. I might love the new Shiro, white lock and scarred nose Shiro, but if that Shiro also has you inside him, then I can’t hold onto him.”

With tears dripping down his cheeks, Keith smiled a shaky smile, the saddest of smiles. His heart could burst through his chest at any moment, but he had to be strong. Just for once, just for this. He couldn’t even think straight anymore, and he wasn’t sure if this was right, or if he should listen to the voice in the back of his mind that said that locking Kuro up was better, getting information out of him, getting whatever Shiro was still inside him back.

Maybe he would’ve listened to that, if he was able to hear it through the blood pumping in his ears.

Kuro seemed to still have not caught up with the information, but he did as soon as Keith pressed the sword to his side. He didn’t snicker or laugh, though. If Keith was able to read any emotions that could be expressed in his yellow eyes, maybe there would even be fear there.

“N-no, you won’t. You can’t. Oh, little kitty, y--”

“Stop,” Keith sighed, and he could hear as Kuro gulped. “Stop. Stop all of this, it’s time to…” He dropped his head, closed his eyes and sighed again, feeling tears fall from his eyes, in a straight vertical towards the floor, feeling hair poking his cheek, feeling insecurity fumble in his stomach, feeling  _ feelings  _ fight in his heart, and thoughts battle in his head. “Time to stop--”

“Keith?”

  
  
  


Mind racing and heart punching through his ribcage as if it could break it, Keith’s eyes darted open when he heard Shiro’s voice soft, sweet, nice, and so confused, he wasn’t sure he could handle it.  _ Maybe Kuro’s just tricking you,  _ he thought to himself, trying to steady his suddenly accelerated breathing.  _ Don’t remove the sword. Just check. _

Slowly, almost scared, Keith raised his head and looked up. His heart threatened to escape from his throat when what he saw wasn’t a couple of yellow eyes with no pupils or irises staring at him teasingly, but instead a pair of worried and confused grey eyes looked at him, with sorta-white sclera and pupils and… All a human eye had.

His heart pumped even harder as Keith smiled through his tears and instinctively threw his face even closer to Shiro’s, just to check if his eyes had now yellow highlights, sparkles,  _ nothing.  _ Just… Just regular human eyes, for once. Midway through checking, Keith noticed his instincts had been a bit over friendly, and much more adequate to Kuro and his teasing than to Shiro and… And… Whatever their relation was.  _ Fuck.  _

Babbling some random syllables trying to form an explanation, Keith took a series of steps back, until his back hit the wall. The sword turned back into a bayard in his hand, and disappeared. He could feel words getting stuck in his throat, and his gaze was painfully stuck in Shiro, who looked almost scared of him. Keith couldn’t deal with that; what  _ was  _ he about to do?  _ Oh God, oh God… _

“Keith?” Shiro called again, and the look in his face was much softer now. Still cautious, clearly, but now even more worried than before. Keith felt another teardrop dare to go down his cheek, getting stuck by the top of his cheekbone before starting to roll the rest of the way down. “Keith.”

“I’m so sorry,” he stuttered, and bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying. “I’m sorry, Shiro, I… I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I--”

“Keith. What happened?”

“Huh?” Keith blinked, standing up straight with a slight tilt of his head.

“I can’t remember anything from when we started walking down this hallway, to now, when you… Had your sword to my side. I just blacked out. What happened?”

“You-you really don’t know,” Keith remembered Kuro’s words, and cursed inside his head.  _ But poor man can’t even remember me, notice me, so he can’t let me go. _

“What?” Shiro frowned, his eyebrows almost meeting between his eyes as they sank toward his nose.

“You. Galra you. Kuro. You, but with… With yellow eyes, and a  _ very  _ different attitude…”

The Black Paladin’s eyes widened in fear as he seemed to remember something, and Keith regretted his words instantly.

“I’m sorry! Shiro, I didn’t mean to--”

“Keith,” Shiro smiled, not happy, but not angry nor sad. “Stop apologizing. I don’t know what he did, but I’m the one who should apologize. I couldn’t remember him, well, I couldn’t remember him well. Now… Now I’ll try to get better. And if something like this ends up being what you need to do, for the universe’s sake, then you can do it--”

“No,” Keith looked to the floor and breathed nervously. “I’m not going to do it. You can regain conscience. You can let him go! You can- Shiro, you…”

“Keith, we don’t know if I’m going to make i--”

“ _ Stop.  _ Stop with that not making it crap. You will make it. Nothing will happen to you, Shiro.”

“But if it does--”

“It won’t,” Keith said, voice firm, clearly intending to put an end to that whole conversation. “Nothing will happen to you. I won’t-” Widening his eyes, he stopped himself before he regretted anything he said.

Shiro had already turned away from him, but he turned on his heels when he heard the young man interrupt himself. “What?”

“Nothing,” Keith squeaked - much more dramatically in his mind than it was in reality, where it wasn’t even a proper squeak, and could totally go as normal -, and turned away, starting to walk to his room, his face burning red.

If only he’d stayed there for a couple more seconds, he would’ve been able to catch the fond smile and blush that made their way into Shiro’s face. Then maybe, something Kuro had said, something that hadn’t stuck with him - for the luck of his and Hunk’s mission, surely, because it would probably go downhill if something like _that_ was in his mind -, would throw the truth to his face like cold water.

_ You two, with all these stupid  _ emotions _ , honestly! _


End file.
